


Hello, Kitty!

by sister_wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has the sense of humor of a twelve-year-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/profile)[**derryderrydown**](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/), who wrote: _My hair was only restrained from Sam-ing all over the place by the addition of sparkly yellow Hello Kitty hairclip. (This is something that Dean should inflict on Sam.)_

Stumbling into the diner, only half-awake, Sam followed Dean to a booth and collapsed gratefully onto its cracked red vinyl. He hadn't been able to sleep worth a damn for the past week, but they'd found that for some reason the motion of the Impala lulled him into sleep when nothing else would.

Dean took the night shift driving without more than a token protest, although he constantly made fun of Sam for reverting to babyhood. Apparently, for a while after Mary's death the only way to get Sam to sleep through the night was for John to take them both out for a drive until baby Sammy would fall asleep in his carseat. Sam added this to the strangely long list of things that Dean and John had never told him about his childhood.

Their waitress took Dean's order with a bland face, unimpressed by his habitual flirting, but when she turned to Sam he noticed that her eyes kept straying to the top of his head, her mouth pursed in an expression that seemed stuck somewhere between amused and horrified.

Sam waited until she was out of earshot before hissing at Dean, "You put something in my hair, didn't you?"

Dean was the picture of innocence. "Don't know what you're talking about, Sammy."

Glaring at him, Sam slid his hand into his hair, quickly finding what felt like a plastic hairclip. Jess used to put her hair back with those when she wanted her hair out of her face, and he'd removed them from her hair enough times that he was able to unclip it without fumbling too much. He brandished it in front of Dean triumphantly. "What the hell is this, then?"

His brother really was twelve, Sam decided, because Dean took one look at him and doubled over laughing.

"Seriously, this is a new standard of sheer lameness for your pranks, dude." Sam examined the hairclip, his eyebrows drawing together as he demanded, "What the-- is this _Hello Kitty_?"

"But... it makes you so _pretty_ , Samantha!" Dean wheezed, slapping his hand on the table.

The waitress, returning with their drinks (black coffee for Dean, iced tea for Sam) stared at Sam like he was a complete freak and then beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen before he could even ask her for a slice of lemon.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sam slumped lower in the ugly vinyl booth. "I hate you," he muttered.

Dean just kept laughing.


End file.
